First And Forever
by giaswi
Summary: Sehun pria dingin dan Arrogant namun begitu polos dengan hal-hal tentang cinta, hingga ia bertemu dan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada seorang wanita yang begitu menyukai musik.


**First And Forever**

 **.**

 **Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Author : Giaswi**

 **.**

 **Genre : Drama, romance, Family**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **Pairing : HunBaek** **dan member EXO lainya**

 **.**

 **Warning : Gender switch, OOC, typo (s)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Seluruh Cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SM, Fans, Author hanya meminjam nama**

 **.**

 **Summary : Sehun pria dingin dan Arrogant namun begitu polos dengan hal-hal tentang cinta, hingga ia bertemu dan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada seorang wanita yang begitu menyukai musik.**

 **Chapter 1 : Pertemuan Pertama**

Sehun terlihat mulai jengah, sudah dua jam sehun melakukan kegiatan yang sama dan terus berulang-ulang. Jika bukan karena desakan, Sehun bersumpah dia tidak akan pernah datang untuk acara seperti ini. Hal yang paling ia dibenci dan hindari yaitu acara perjodohan. Acara yang dilakukan para kalangan _orang kaya_ untuk menikahkan anak-anak mereka pada kolega-koleganya. Pernikahan hanya sebuah _kedok_ luar untuk keperluan bisnis mereka.

Pria berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu mengaduk pelan gelas kopi didepannya, menatap jam yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangan kirinya, lalu berdecak karena orang yang ditunggunya sudah terlambat sepuluh menit dari jadwal yang telah disepakati.

Dan wanita tersebut akhirnya datang setelah lima belas menit Sehun menunggu dalam kebosanan. Menatap malas pada wanita yang kini mulai tersenyum malu-malu menunjukkan sifat feminimnya untuk sekedar menarik perhatian Sehun. Wanita mana yang tidak tersipu malu bila kita berhadapan dengan pria tampan dan kaya. Pria yang saat ini menunjukkan sifat dingin itu malah semakin membuat wanita-wanita jatuh cinta karena sifat _Arrogant_ -nya.

"Aku Irene. Senang bertemu dengan anda Oh Sehun ssi!" setelah lama dalam keheningan wanita yang menyebut dirinya Irene tersebut mulai berbicara untuk mencairkan suasana diantara keduannya. Sehun tidak berniat menjawab, hanya melirik lewat ekor matanya.

"Semua orang membicarakan _rumor_ tentang Seorang Oh Sehun yang memikat hati para wanita dengan sifat dingin dan _Arrogant."_ Irene bersandar pada kursi Cafe yang ia duduki dan berbicara dengan anggun.

"Sepertinya kau mencari tau dulu tentangku sebelum datang kesini. Apakah kau begitu menginginkanku?" dengan dingin sehun menjawab, seraya mulai menatap lawan bicarnaya tersebut.

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mencari tau tentang _calon_ suamiku, yang kelak akan menjadi pendamping hidup. Tapi aku tak menyangka kalau aku akan terpikat juga seperti wanita lainnya di tempat seperti ini." Tersenyum kecil Irene mengungkapkan ketertarikannya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ungkapan Irene yang sama seperti wanita-wanita kebanyakan yang ia temui, yang langsung terpikat oleh pesonanya.

"Atau ini hanya tipu muslihat darimu?" tanya Irene.

Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi Cafe, tersenyum sinis sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Irene, yang konyol menurut Sehun.

"Kenapa juga aku harus repot-repot menyusun rencana hanya untuk bertemu seorang wanita?." Jawab Sehun.

"Kenapa tidak kita akhiri saja hari ini dengan kedamaian? Bukankah lebih baik." Sambung sehun dengan pongah.

"Aku disuruh datang kesini untuk bertemu _calon_ suami hari ini. Dan sebagai anak yang baik, aku berusaha mewujudkan keinginan kedua orangtua kita bukan?" jawab Irene dengan mengedipkan kedua bahunya seolah tidak terganggu dengan ucapan Sehun.

Sehun mulai jengah dengan pembicaraan ini, ia kira wanita didepannya ini akan lagsung pergi dan menangis setelah mendengar kata-kata tajamnya. Sedikit pusing Sehun memikirkan cara agar ia bisa cepat pergi dari tempat _terkutuk_ ini.

.

※

.

"kau adalah calon menantu paling diinginkan di Negara ini."

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh kebelakang. Chanyeol berjalan dengan senyum menjengkelkan menurut Sehun. "Sudah wanita keberapa yang kau tolak hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, setelah dia berdiri disamping kanan Sehun. "Mereka terlihat sangat berharap, kalau kau akan menerima perjodohan ini."

"Tidak hanya hari ini, kedepannya mereka juga akan kutolak," jawab Sehun sinis.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa bodoh mendengar jawaban Sehun. Dia sangat hapal dengan sifat Sehun. Teman baiknya dari kecil tersebut selalu menarik perhatian para wanita-wanita di luar sana dengan sifar dingin dan _Arrogant_ yang dia miliki. Chanyeol juga heran bagaimana bisa para wanita rela melakukan apapun demi menarik perhatian teman kecilnya tersebut.

Oh Sehun; CEO muda sukses yang diincar para wanita karena selain wajah yang tampan, materi yang berlimpah, Sehun juga belum pernah terdengar gosip dengan wanita manapun. Semua rencana perjodohan yang Sehun ikuti selalu berujung gagal.

"Bukankah wanita tadi cantik?," tanya Chanyeol berbasa-basi. Sementara kakinya mulai mengikuti langkah Sehun menuju pojokan Cafe dan memilih duduk saling berhadapan. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini?, hanya tinggal kau yang masih berstatus _single_ diantara kita-kita."

"Hm." hanya gumaman yang Sehun berikan untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol. Sejak kecil, Sehun, Chanyeol, Kai dan Chen berteman. Diantara keempatnya Sehun memang yang paling muda, berkat otak pintarnya Sehun mampu melompat kelas dan mereka mulai bersama saat mereka duduk di bangku SMA. Saat ini hanya Sehun yang masih berstatus _single._ Chanyeol sudah memiliki kekasih sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku SMA, Kai juga sudah memiliki kekasih seoarang model disalah satu agensi perusahaanya. Sementara Chen tidak lama lagi dia akan melangsungkan pernikahan dengan salah satu _designer_ terkenal.

Sehun menghela napas frustasi. Kenapa orang-orang harus repot dengan masalah percintaanya. Mempertanyakan sesuatu yang tidak penting menurut Sehun. "Apakah tidak ada satu pun wanita yang menarik perhatianmu selama kau mengikuti perjodohan ini, atau wanita-wanita cantik disini?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, matanya menatap sekitar dan melihat para wanita-wanita kaya menatap _intens_ Sehun, seolah ingin menerkam Sehun dengan taring panjangnya. "Mereka bahkan rela meninggalkan pasangannya hanya sekedar untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu." Sambung Chanyeol dengan kekehan geli melihat beberapa pria yang menatap kesal pada Sehun, karena membuat pasangannya seolah melupakan mereka.

Sehun memilih diam tidak membalas ucapan Chanyeol. Keduanya hanya duduk diam dan menikmati pesanan masing-masing. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa hari sudah berganti malam, dan baru sadar bahwa Cafe mulai penuh dengan para pengunjung.

"Kenapa Cafe terlihat penuh dengan pengunjung?" tanya Chanyeol bingung. Sehun baru saja akan membuka suara untuk mengajak Chanyeol keluar dari Cafe karena Sehun tidak terlalu suka dengan keramaian, terlalu berisik menurutnya. Saat tiba-tiba lampu Cafe berubah redup, dan hanya menyalakan lampu dengan terang pada bagian ujung Cafe yang terlihat ada sebuah pangggung kecil dengan satu buah pianao.

Beberapa detik kemudian semua mata pengunjung melihat kearah panggung. Di atas panggung, berdiri seoarng wanita cantik berambut hitam dengan mata kecil sipit yang dibubuhi _eyeliner_ yang membuat matanya terlihat tajam dan menarik. " _Selamat datang! Lagu ini untuk anda semua,_ " ujar wanita tersebut dengan senyum manis.

Rambut hitamnya ia selipkan ke belakang telinga, dan setelahnya terdengar suara denting piano yang mengalun disusul suara merdu Baekhyun di atas panggung. Wanita berusia dua puluh delapan tahun itu merupakan salah satu pegawai yang bekerja di _B-Cafe_ tempat Sehun dan Chanyeol berada. Pada malam minggu seperti ini, _B-Cafe_ akan memberikan jamuan khusus untuk para pengunjungnya, seperti malam-malam minggu sebelumnya, Baekhyun akan bernyanyi dengan suara merdunya di atas panggung.

 _Annyeong naege dagawa_  
 _Sujubeun hyanggireul angyeo judeon neo_

 _Huimihan kkumsogeseo_  
 _Nuni busidorok banjjagyeosseo_

 _Seolleime nado moreuge_  
 _Hanbaldubal nege dagaga_  
 _Neoui gyeote nama_

 _Neoui misoe nae maeumi noganaeryeo_  
 _Nuni majuchyeosseulttaen_  
 _Dugeungeoryeo_

 _Oh neoui gaseume nae misoreul gieokhaejwo_  
 _Haruedo myeoccbeonssik_  
 _Saenggakhaejwo_

 _Oh neoege hago sipeun geu mal_  
 _You're beautiful_

sehun tanpa sadar menekan dadanya yang terus berdetak sejak melihat wanita itu berdiri di atas panggung dan mulai bernyanyi. Sehun merasakan perasaan berdesir aneh saat retinanya menatap wanita tersebut. Dan tak terkecuali jantungnya yang berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Pengaruh kelelahan? Pikirnya tanpa bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Baekhyun.

Entah kenapa Sehun menyukai rambut hitam Baekhyun yang tergerai hingga melewati bahunya. Sedikit ikal dengan poni dipotong rapi. Baekhyun mengenakan _dress_ tanpa lengan berbahan corak putih dan biru. Dress tersebut hanya sampai dipertengahan paha, dan sangat cocok dengan tubuh mungilnya sehingga memamerkan kaki jenjanngnya yang terbalut sepatu jenis _wedges_ berwarna biru muda. Dengan _makeup_ natural, Baekhyun terlihat sangat cantik malam ini. Bahkan terlihat menawan dan mempesona di mata Sehun.

Duduk di depan Sehun, Chanyeol terlihat kaget melihat Sehun yang terus melihat kearah wanita yang kini masih menyanyi di atas panggung. Setelah paham apa yang terjadi, Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Akhirnya Sehun merasakannya, pikirnya senang. Chanyeol harus bertemu secara pribadi dengan wanita tersebut nantinya, karena berhasil menarik perhatian seorang Oh Sehun, pikir Chanyeol senang.

 _Gomawo. nal mannaseo_  
 _Hangyeol gatassdeon ni moseubi boyeo_

 _Nareul gidaryeo wassdeon_  
 _Neoui jiteun hyanggi gipeun ullim_

 _A su eopsneun ganghan ikkeullim_  
 _Neoreul hyanghan naui dunalgae_  
 _Pyeolchyeojugo sipeo_

 _Neoui misoe naemaeumi noganaeryeo_  
 _Nuni majuchyeosseulttaen_  
 _Dugeungeoryeo_

 _Oh neoui bomnare nae noraereul deullyeojulge_  
 _Haruedo myeoccbeonssik saenggakhaejwo_  
 _Oh ireohge neoreul saenggakhae_  
 _You're beautiful_

Alunan musik masih terus terdengar, para pengunjung ikut larut dalam merdunya suara Baekhyun yang mengalun indah. Permainan piano yang terlihat lihai, seolah Baekhyun sudah terbiasa memainkannya.

Sehun masih terus menatap ke arah panggung dengan intens, tanpa melewatkan sedikitpun dari sosok yang kini masih terus menyanyi. Sehun belum pernah merasakan perasaan seperrti ini. Perasaan berdebar yang membuat dadanya sakit, namun terasa menyenangkan.

 _Nareul bangyeojwo_  
 _Ttuttutturururu seolleyeo_  
 _Gureumwireul geotneundeus_  
 _Geojismalgati nan nege dagaga hanbal deo~_  
 _Dasi chajaon neowa naui gyejeore_  
 _Gieokhal su issgessni_  
 _Ttururururuttuttuttu oh yeh all right_

 _Neoreul mannan geol haengunira saenggakhae_  
 _Uri dasi mannamyeon_  
 _Malhae jullae_

 _Fly to you naegyeote isseojwo_  
 _You're beautiful_

Tepuk tangan meriah terdengar setelah Baekhyun mengakhiri lagunya. Berdiri dan membungkuk Baekhyun lakukan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para pengunjung yang sudah bersedia menikmati suaranya malam ini.

Ditempat duduknya, Sehun duduk dengan gelisah mengamati Baekhyun yang sepertinya akan kembali ke dalam ruangan karyawan, untuk beristirahat pikirnya. Namun perasaan Sehun semakin gelisah memikirkan kemungkinanya. Akal sehatnya memperingatkan untuk tetap diam dan menunggu, namun semakin dia berusaha keras untuk menunggu semakin besar pula keinginannya untuk menghampiri wanita tersebut, yang saat ini masih terlihat membungkuk kepada para pengunuung.

"Pergi dan hampiri dia, atau kau akan terus menyesal nantinya." Ujar Chanyeol dengan bijak. Seolah tau dengan kegelisahan yang Sehun rasakan.

Tanpa berpikir lagi Sehun berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri Baekhyun yang terlihat akan turun dari atas panggung. Berkata dalam hati bahwa tindakanya ini tepat. Benar apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol _hyung_ , sekarang atau kelak aku akan terus menyesal pikir Sehun mantap.

"Aku Sehun, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" dengan mantap sehun menyatakan perasaanya didepan Baekhyun yang langsung menyebabkan kegaduhan dari para pengunjung Cafe juga tatapan bingung Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


End file.
